run away
by chibiruler1990
Summary: What would have happened in the beginning if the game were a yaoi! i hope you all enjoy and r&r. also just so you know i did not write this my friend did and she wanted me to post it up for her! enjoy!


I love Kingdom hearts, and after promising to write some fics of Sora and Riku for my friend, I got bored and decided to write a short fic for her. I mean it's the least I can do after ditching her in school while I was sick and on a FF8 high (Heh) okay, well glue-Chan…here you go!

What would have happened in the beginning if the game were a yaoi! **Kairi hating!**

**Warnings:** Cursing, obvious guy relationship, and um…stuff…

**Love much:**

Keey (a.k.a.: GLUE-CHAN!)

Square Enix and Disney own Kingdom Hearts…damn them all…

**Run Away:**

His jade eyes looked full of doubt and misjudgment as they stared back into the sky blue of those gawking back at him. It was always this way between them. Sora, like the sky, free and happy, wisps of dream formed into a body that was ready to fly away at any moment, but couldn't.

Riku was like the earth, his eyes as green as the emerald gems found in the stone and the seas: his body strong and untouchable, unmoving, unfeeling, sturdy and reliable. His hair looking more like the clouds that Sora spent his days in, while Sora's hair looked more like the earth that Riku was. Even its unruly spikes resembled the mountains that broke from the stone and rose towards the sky. Another way the earth tried to reach for the sky.

And Riku's hair: silver like the silver rain that fell from the sky, the sky's tears that wept for longing of the earth.

But what Sora was suggesting, it was mad, right? His eyes never lied, they couldn't. If he ever tried to lie then Riku's heart would hurt and he could see the change in the other's eyes. But what he was saying…

"Leave here?" Riku said, almost afraid of saying the words aloud. "Are you serious?" Usually he was the one, the earth that wanted to be free like the sky. He was the one that tried to escape; yet here was Sora with his child eyes brimming on tears of hope and fears.

"Please!" He begged and held to his hand tighter. "I want to leave! Right now! Before she wakes us, before anyone wakes up! We can just leave now! Together! We can find the new worlds together, just you and me. I don't want to stay here anymore and I'm afraid that if we wait another day we won't be able to go at all."

Riku smiled comfortingly and patted the smaller boy's messy hair. It was black outside with no sign of a star for miles in the pitch-black sea above. But Sora's eyes were not deterred and he continued to beg.

"Please! Why won't you run with me! I just want to go now! Please! The dreams, they're going to take you away from me!" The smaller boy fell to his knees and began to beg and plead as silvery tears streamed down his face. The tears of the sky: falling on the earth. Longing for the earth to move, and feel…anything.

"Why are you so afraid?" Riku asked as he knelt down by the shaking boy. His arms wrapped around him comfortingly, like a friend would do.

"Because Riku," Sora sobbed into the older boy's chest as his hand gripped at the strong shoulders in pain. "Because, I can't lose you!" He yelled. "I love you Riku! I love you!" He was shaking all over now at his confession, not wanting to see the disgust in his best friend's face. He had just ruined everything, ruined any chance of Riku running away with just him. Why would he want to now, knowing he was a goddamn faggot!

Kairi wasn't nice about it, his mother wasn't nice about it, and his father wouldn't even look at him. Riku…he had to know…he wanted him to know…now it was too late to regret it.

The rain continued to poor as the sky seemed to be growing darker by the seconds. As the lighting whipped against the defenseless beaches it's glow illuminated the smaller boy's tear soak faced. He was terrified, of storms, of darkness, and of Riku hating him. He wasn't sure if he could handle it, if Riku hated him now. Not when his dreams were beginning to darken, while he could feel the darkness surround him now even as he and Riku hid from the storms in the cavern with the strange eternally locked door.

"Sora…I…" Sora looked up fearfully at his dearest, most beloved friend in this entire world. He expected to be hit, or yelled at for being and feeling how he felt. Instead, when he looked up, he saw a smile. That delicious smile that seemed to melt everything around his silver haired love until all that was seen was his beautiful face. He just smiled, nothing else, just smiled forever it seemed.

"Riku…?" Sora whispered, timid of the name. The arms that comforted him held him closer and he felt his body being shifted so he now stared dead into Riku's hypnotic eyes of forests and gems. Riku's smile only faded so he could speak.

"I love you Sora." He said so naturally as though he had said it a million times before. He didn't even pause before pressing his excited lips against the others and devouring the eager mouth against him.

Sora was near tears as his body warmed inside from the feel of Riku's arms holding him in more then friendship. He seized shaking and then continued to melt into the beautiful boy's arms. Loving every touch, every new sensation that Riku made with each contact of his hands.

Their peaceful moment was halted when the dull roar of a monster echoed throughout the islands.

"What was that?" Riku asked, Sora held tight to him as he stood. The two snuck from the cave and watched as the large tunnel of wind and black smoke filtered from the skin and torn apart the trees. Black shadows crept neatly across the sands and soon grew to form black monsters with devil yellow eyes. The creatures began to move forward towards them.

"Riku?" Sora whimpered, terrified, but glad that he was there with him. The older boy pulled out his makeshift sword and held it in front of both of them.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you Sora." He announced. "I'm not going to lose you now after I finally know that you love me also." Riku gave a snarl as he thrust the sword, hitting the black creatures and knocking a few away. "Stay with me Sora!" He yelled over the thunderstorm. "Don't you leave me and I won't leave you!"

"Right!" Sora said and pulled out his own wooden sword. "Never." He swore and took his lover's side to begin to fight.

"HELP!" A high screech called their attention to behind them. It was Kairi and she was surrounded by the little black demons. Riku began to turn to go and help her when Sora grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" He cried, his guard fell for a moment and his back was slashed open by little black claws.

"We have to help her right?" Riku said and motioned towards Kairi. "She's our friend to!" He pulled on Sora's hold and tried to get him to follow him.

"I couldn't give a fuck about Kairi!" He tried but a monster grabbed his legs and bit above the shin making him cry and have to attack his own leg to get it off.

"Riku!" He called out, needing help. The monsters were too many! "Riku?" No answer. He turned to look for a moment, ignoring as more scratches dug slowly into his legs and back. Riku was gone! Kairi he saw retreating into the caverns.

"KAIRI!" He pushed off the monsters and followed after her. He reached the cave and rushed inside, seeing Kairi staring at the pictures of them. His own fingers had scratched out her face earlier that day.

"How could you Sora?" She asked him in a monotone voice.

"Where's Riku?" He yelled and grabbed her shoulders. "Where is he? What happened?" Sora was already at tears. It was her fault again! Her fault that his mother found out that he was gay, why he was forbidden to see Riku ever again, why he had escaped and wanted to run away with him.

"I loved you to." She said, her eyes and face gray and dead in appearance.

"Give me back Riku." He snarled at her, ready to even attack when the locked door flung open and the gusts of air dragged him inside.

_"Don't you leave me and I won't leave you!"_ His words echoed in the darkness.

_"Riku…did you lie?"_

_"Sora! Where are you?"_ It was Riku!

_"RIKU! WHERE ARE YOU?"_ He pleaded to the invisible voices that swirled inside his ears and could barely feel the air beneath him.

_"Sora…I couldn't protect you…I'm sorry. I finally had you…and now…I was too weak."_ His voice was fading fast. Sora tried to move, tried to do anything, but he was numb.

_"I'll find you Riku!"_ His mind screamed. _"I'll find you and save you! And then we can be together!"_ There was no answer, only the haunting silence and darkness that only when Riku was around could he face with ease.

Riku was the earth, Sora the sky, forever reaching for one another, begging to be reunited at last in order for paradise to be restored. Kairi is the division that keeps them apart, the space between the sky and the earth when they come to close, darkness appears and they lose one another to it. The two have tried everything to be together and defeat the Kairi separating them.

Sora and Riku are just another try…Kingdom Hearts holds the power to reunite to sky and earth and defeat the division that halts the return of paradise.

FIN

**Keey:** Not sure if this is true, but I heard the Riku means earth, and Sora means Sky, Kairi means division etc! I'm not sure but either way I think it fits. I hate Kairi! (STAB STAB STAB!)

**Leon:** W…T…F…?

**Cloud:** Yeah…don't ask…

**Sephiroth: **I'm so damn sexy!

**Sora/Riku:** . . . ?

**Keey:** Well it's true…(Smile and glomps all the pretty men!)

R&R pleases!


End file.
